Taking stock
by onemoregeek
Summary: Michiru reacts oddly to a piece of mail and Haruka wants to understand why it made her so angry.


Taking stock:

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

The blond read the card out loud again "are you happy?" "What is that?" the teal haired woman next to her asked pulling the rest of the mail out of the box. "looks like an advertisement from a church" the blond replied as she scanned the card "Want to go?" she teased. "I don't think they would be too happy if they knew who they invited." The teal haired woman gave her a warning look. "They would not be happy to have the talented and famous Kaioh Michiru and the dashing star of the tracks Tenoh Haruka?" "To have two women who have basically been reincarnated, have honest to goodness magic powers, speak to the wind and ocean and also happen to be lesbians one of whom is pretty much a cross dresser. No Haruka I do not think they would be happy to have us." The teal haired woman's face had a slightest hint of red to it but she kept her voice even, so even it was cold. Haruka knew she hit a sore spot, but she wasn't sure when it became a sore spot. They walked next to each other up to the house in silence. "Michi, are you." Michiru cut her off "Don't ask me that question again, I am going to take a bath." Haruka stood there shocked " okay?" she finished her question standing alone in the doorway.

She searched the house for Setsuna finding her in the den reading a book. "Sets, um, something strange just happened and I am at a total loss. I just don't understand what happened." Setsuna put her book down, and looked at her friend. "That is not a lot to go off, what happened?" Haruka sat down and explained, hoping her friend had some insight. Setsuna thought back the last few weeks. "We had some missionaries come to the door a couple weeks ago, Michiru answered the door, maybe that has something to do with it. Best to talk with her about it though, she actually knows what the problem is." Haruka knew it was what she had to do but she was a bit hesitant, Michiru was really mad.

She went into the kitchen and made a cup of tea put it on a tray and got a couple roses from the garden put them next to the tea cup with some cookies. She took a deep breath and went upstairs to their bedroom. She put down the tray and put on a cd of Michiru playing her violin. She went over to the bathroom door cracked it open and brought in the tray. "Michi" "I'm trying to relax" her response was still even and cold. "I brought you some tea." Michiru opened her eyes and sat up a little more "thank you" she was softening a little. Haruka took the rose and pulled the petals off and dropped them into the bath water the heat releasing their oil and fragrance, she picked up another rose and repeated the process.

Michiru looked at Haruka, she saw the confusion, and hurt all over her in her eyes and posture. "Haruka, Thank you the tea is really good just the way I like it, and the roses smell wonderful very relaxing, are those macaroons?" Haruka's heart lifted a little and she gave Michiru a cookie. "Michi, I am sorry, I didn't know there was anything wrong, you never told me. Want to share?" Michiru looked back down "We had some visitors and they said some things, they didn't know who I was or anything about me. They were preaching about the evils of this world and they happened to be everything I am. I brushed it off and politely sent them on their way, but they left the seeds of hurt and in the next weeks it went from hurt to anger."

"Michiru you are not evil, you are focusing on the wrong things. I know you don't like where the question came from but think about it okay, relax in your bath, sip your tea, and think about it, are you happy? Because I am. I love you and I love our life. We have the most amazing daughter in, well the universe, sorry, Chibi Usa is nice but Hotaru is the most amazing. We have amazing talents, a comfortable home, and nice things. We save the world on a weekly basis, we have an understanding of the sky and sea that no one else in this world has. We have friends who are the only ones who matter. Who cares what some stranger thinks of you. I am happy with my life with you. Are you happy?" the words were full of love and pleading, Haruka stood up and left Michiru to sit in the bath.

Michiru put her tea cup down, closed her eyes and slid under the water. She lay there taking stock of her life thinking of everything her partner had just said. She popped her face back up to get a breath of air and back under the water, she kept repeating this action till she had her answer. She got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel. She opened the door and Haruka was sitting on the bed. The strong blonde normally so tall, carefree and full of confidence and power was just sitting there small, slumped and looking defeated. Michiru sat next her and put her hand on the unusually small woman's thigh. "Haruka, never think I do not love you. I just wish sometimes it was easier. Sometimes I wish we were considered normal. I do not want to change you, or me or us, but the world. The world we save so often I wish it would change and be happy for us being happy. I love our life and you are right those other people don't matter, the only ones who matter are right here." And she squeezed the thigh she was holding. Haruka looked up, her eyes a little red and puffy, Michiru was shocked, her perfect warrior had been crying. Michiru hugged her tightly "I love you, never ever doubt that, I would move to Uranus if it was the only place we could be together, I would do anything for you, forgive me for letting a stranger get into my head." Haruka kissed Michiru holding her close, "you owe me for making me cry."


End file.
